movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Tom and Jerry: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them is an upcoming 2026 fantasy film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, A Heyday Films and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures. It is also a crossover with Tom and Jerry and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016). Plot Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue introverted British wizard cat, who is Toodles' husband, Jerry's rival and Tuffy's friend. In this movie, he is Newt's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange introverted British wizard mouse, who is Cherie's husband, Tuffy's uncle and Tom's rival. In this movie, he is Newt's pet mouse along together with Tom and Tuffy. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, diaper-wearing introverted British wizard mouse, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is Newt's pet mouse along together with Tom and Jerry. * Newt Scamander - An introverted British wizard, magizoologist and an employee at the Ministry of Magic, who is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend. * Tina Goldstein - A grounded, down-to-earth witch and a former Auror employed by MACUSA, who is Toodles and Cherie's owner and friend. * Toodles Galore - A white former Auror cat, who is Tom's wife, Cherie's friend. In this movie, she is Tina's pet female cat along together with Cherie Mouse. * Cherie Mouse - A purple scarf, shirt and wearing a light-brown former Auror mouse, who is Jerry's wife, Tuffy's aunt and Toodles' friend. In this movie, she is Tina's pet female mouse along together with Toodles Galore. * Jacob Kowalski - A genial No-Maj cannery worker and aspiring baker who is accidentally exposed to the New York City magical community upon meeting Newt and his pet, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy. * Queenie Goldstein - Tina's younger sister and roommate and a good friend of Toodles Galore and Cherie Mouse, she's described as a free-spirited and big-hearted bombshell, and is a naturally born and skilled Legilimens. * The Mouse Queen - A light-grey mouse in a dark-blue dress with yellow crown, who is Jerry's love-interest with her troops, Tuffy and Cherie's friend and a good friend of Tom Cat and Toodles Galore. In this movie, she helps with Queenie Goldstein with her troops. * Troops - The Mouse Queen's blue-uniformed soldiers mice, and a good friend of Jerry, Tuffy, Cherie, Tom and Toodles. * Droopy Dog - A white genial No-Maj cannery worker bulldog, who is he helps with Jacob Kowalski. * Credence Barebone - Mary Lou's troubled adopted son who is an Obscurial. * Mary Lou Barebone - A narrow-minded No-Maj and the sinister leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society or "The Second-Salemers", a group whose goals include exposing and killing wizards and witches. * Henry Shaw Sr. - A newspaper owner and the father of U.S. senator Henry Shaw Jr. and Langdon Shaw. * Seraphina Picquery - The President of MACUSA, the Magical Congress of the United States of America. * Percival Graves - A high-ranking Auror and Director of Magical Security for MACUSA. He is charged with the protection of wizards. * Gnarlack - A goblin gangster who owns a magical speakeasy nightclub called "The Blind Pig". * Langdon Shaw - The youngest of Henry Shaw Sr.'s sons, who begins to believe in magic. * Henry Shaw Jr. - The eldest of Henry Shaw Sr.'s sons, an arrogant and cruel U.S. senator. * Modesty Barebone - A haunted young girl and the youngest of Mary Lou's adopted children. Wood-Blagrove was chosen for the role following thousands of auditions in an open casting call. * Chastity Barebone - The eldest of Mary Lou's adopted children. * Mr. Abernathy - Tina and Queenie's MACUSA supervisor. * Gellert Grindelwald - An infamous powerful dark wizard who seeks to lead a new Wizarding Order, believing in wizarding superiority. * Tin, Pan and Alley - The three Siamese evil dark wizard cats, who is Tom and Toodles' ex-boss and Gellert's Hench-cats. * Leta Lestrange - Newt's former love who betrayed his trust. Voice Cast Quotes Trivia * It is also a crossover with Tom and Jerry and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016). * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild fantasy violence, threat. * Suggested Running Times: 133 Minutes (NTSC), 127 Minutes (PAL). Release Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Fantastic Beasts Category:Tom and Jerry: Fantastic Beasts Film Series Category:2026 Category:2026 films Category:Crossovers Category:Hogwarts Category:Horror Category:Crime Category:War Category:Comedy